Orenji Senkō (Relámpago Naranja)
by Isael
Summary: Una simple conversación entre Danzo y Sarutobi cambia drásticamente el destino de Naruto Uzumaki y sus prioridades. Luego de enterarse de varios secretos, Naruto abandona la aldea de la hoja para forjar su propio camino. El camino del ninja más poderoso que haya existido jamás. Eventualmente God-Like Naruto. Naruto x Samui. Mi segundo fic. ¡Denle una oportunidad!
1. Lazos Deshechos

Sección de notas:

Buenas chicos y chicas! ¿Cómo andan mi people? Acá vengo yo, Isael, a traerles mi segundo fic que se va a ambientar en mi anime favorito que es Naruto. La trama es algo parecida a las que podemos encontrar en el fandom, pero después se hará bastante original en mi opinión, ya que tengo planeado casi todo lo que vendrá. Aclaro: la otra historia no será abandonada, sólo tengo que volver a encontrar mi musa, que la perdí algunos días después de que saqué el primer capi xD.

Como ando un poco apurado porque tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales y es probable que encuentren algunos errores gramaticales, de orden o de cualquier clase así que, desde ya, les pido perdón por cualquier equivocación que noten en este cap.

Ahora algunos puntos a aclarar.

Esta es una historia de un Naruto inteligente y, en el futuro, god-like. Al principio, me voy a concentrar un poco en su entrenamiento y en lo que depare su destino en este fic. Él va a tener una espada que saqué de otro anime (Hagure Yuusha no Estetica), pero con algunas modificaciones que más tarde se harán presentes.

Por último, recuerden que aún soy muy nuevo en esto de las historias así que no duden en mandarme reviews o PM con sus consejos. Please? Great.

 **/Disclaimer/ La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, así como tampoco los personajes, nombres de lugares o cualquier cosa que sea obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Tampoco me pertenece la mención de la espada de Hagure Yuusha no Estetica o cualquier personaje que se llegue a mencionar y nunca van a ser míos a no ser que misteriosamente me regalen los derechos de autor T.T**

 **Actualización: Edité algunos errores y añadí una parte que, al parecer, no se guardó en el documento cuando subí el capítulo. **

**Lazos deshechos**

El Sol lentamente comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, con sus haces de luz anaranjados iluminando por última vez aquel día el bosque se extendía alrededor de Konohagakure no Sato, la aldea misma y los rostros Hokage que se alzaban imponentes sobre ella. La brisa, cálida y suave, mecía las copas de los árboles como si de simples columpios se tratase — el sonido era como una canción de cuna para aquellos animales que vivían en el bosque, incitándolos a retirarse a sus madrigueras para terminar el día antes de que la noche cayera.

La actividad diurna de aquel día aún transcurría con normalidad en la Aldea de la Hoja, aún pese a que la Luna pronto tomaría el lugar del Sol en el cielo. Los aldeanos, felices y despreocupados, continuaban con sus vidas rutinarias y aburridas como lo habían hecho durante tantos años desde aquella fatídica noche en la que el Kyuubi sembró el pánico en la aldea. De hecho, eran pocas las cosas que podían causar que los habitantes de Konoha perdieran su buen humor y su amabilidad para con los demás.

Una de ellas, y aunque resulte incomprensible, era la mera existencia de Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto era un chico de 8 años normal a simple vista, pero que usualmente era el blanco de miradas de odio absoluto y palabras hirientes. Su cabello rubio, ojos azul zafiro y las marcas en su cara lo hacían una víctima aún más fácil de reconocer a donde quiera que fuese — sus bromas, a veces algo extremas, sólo servían en la mayoría de los casos para incrementar el rencor y la ira de todos los aldeanos que lo odiaban por razones desconocidas.

En repetidas ocasiones, los aldeanos se atrevían a sobreponerse a la prohibición del Sandaime Hokage en un intento desesperado —y fallido— por saciar su sed de venganza, atentando contra la integridad física del pequeño. Usualmente, el grupo de unas 10 o 15 personas era fácilmente incapacitado por los anbus que Sarutobi había asignado a la protección de Naruto y su departamento en el centro de la Aldea.

Sin embargo, los intentos ya no eran como los primeros. Los agresores, de una forma u otra, lograban incrementar el tiempo que conseguían en cada intento para evadir la guardia del Uzumaki. Es más, algunos rumores indicaban que varios Chunnins de la aldea proveían apoyo indirecto, proporcionándole a los atacantes información cada vez más precisa acerca de los movimientos de las patrullas, las rotaciones de guardia, y las misiones que la mayoría de los mismos debía tomar como parte de responsabilidad hacia la aldea.

Naruto, quien hasta ahora había conseguido salir prácticamente ileso de tales atentados contra su vida, comprendía a la perfección que tales ataques no sólo no se detendrían, sino también que incrementarían en frecuencia y precisión, hasta tal punto que ya no habría anbu que lo protegiese — el poco entrenamiento que había podido recibir de la Academia no le serviría de nada en un enfrentamiento directo contra un número tan grande de enemigos, menos aún, uno tan básico que apenas cubría Taijutsu y Ninjutsu.

Era por eso que, en aquel momento, el pequeño de 8 años se movía por sobre los tejados de la aldea, corriendo y ocultándose lo mejor posible de la vista de los aldeanos, quienes urdían secretamente un nuevo plan para asesinar de una vez por todas al "demonio" de Konoha. Naruto se había percatado momentos antes de dos Chunnin con los rostros cubiertas que vagaban por la aldea, susurrando planes o cosas por el estilo en los oídos de aquellos aldeanos que se destacaban por sobre los demás por haber tratado de atentar contra el Uzumaki incontables veces en el pasado, aún si también habían pagado el precio por eso.

El destino del chico no era ni más ni menos que la Torre Hokage, donde esperaba encontrar a Sarutobi para explicarle la situación y, de ser posible, solicitarle un entrenamiento que le permitiese defenderse contra los atentados.

Honestamente, Naruto estaba cansado de escapar de sus problemas.

* * *

"Lo siento, pero Hokage-sama está en una reunión muy importante en este momento y no puede—"

"¡Pero no lo entiendes! ¡Necesito ver a Jiji de inmediato!"

La secretaria hizo una mueca de disgusto ante tal afirmación y elevó la mirada desde los papeles que yacían prolijamente sobre el escritorio al lado de la puerta de la oficina. "¿Oh? ¿Así que esta vez se trata de un asunto urgente?", preguntó la mujer con gafas ovaladas irónicamente para luego soltar una leve risa. "En lo que a mi concierne, Hokage-sama se encuentra demasiado ocupado con los asuntos que involucran a la aldea y todos sus fieles habitantes. Aunque no lo creas, para él Konoha está por encima de ti demo... _chico._ "

Naruto frunció el ceño de inmediato. La secretaria del Sandaime era como todos los demás, rencorosa y fácilmente irritable por la presencia del Uzumaki. Si bien trataba de ignorarlo como varios en la aldea hacían, eran muchas las veces en las que la impertinencia del chico traía amargos recuerdos de su novio fallecido en el ataque del Kyuubi hace 8 años.

Y esa era una historia que el Uzumaki escuchó una vez por casualidad en una de sus tantas visitas a la oficina de Jiji. Sólo Kami sabía cuanto gritó, pataleo y refunfuñó la desdichada mujer en aquella ocasión para que el Hokage cumpliera con su petición para permitirle cobrar venganza contra el asesino del mismo — el cual, a entender del pequeño, era el mismísimo Kyuubi.

Pero lo que no tenía sentido era que ese odio, esa sed de venganza la apuntara contra él, un chico de 8 años que jamás había hecho daño a nadie, mucho menos matar.

"Voy a ver a Jiji, quieras o no."

"Ahora, escuchame un momento chiquillo im—"

"¡ **OIROKE GYAKU NO JUTSU**!" **[1]**

En un parpadeo, el cuerpo de Naruto se había cubierto de una nube de humo. Cuando la misma se disipó, la secretaria observó completamente anonadada que en el lugar del pequeño niño demonio ahora se encontraba una versión más adulta de sí mismo, con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron con sugestiva invitación y las comisuras de los labios del supuesto Naruto adulto se extendieron en una ligera sonrisa, al tiempo que su mano se estiró hacia delante, en dirección de la mujer. "¿De verdad vas a negarle la entrada a un hombre desnudo, _hime-sama_?"

Y como si aquellas palabras hubiesen detonado un explosivo dentro de la secretaria, un chorro de sangre emergió violentamente de sus fosas nasales y salió volando hacia atrás, yaciendo ahora inconsciente en el suelo con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara y un enorme rubor sobre sus mejillas.

Naruto, satisfecho, deshizo el jutsu y reprimió una carcajada. _'Wow, eso fue fácil.'_

Sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente para remover los pensamientos de victoria de su cabeza, el chico se encaminó con una gran sonrisa hacia la puerta de la oficina. Luego, colocó una mano sobre el picaporte y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero el repentino murmullo de una conversación que parecía estar teniendo lugar dentro lo detuvo en seco.

 _'¿Hah? ¿Entonces Jiji sí estaba en una reunión después de todo?'_ , pensó Naruto, ligeramente confundido. _'Sé que mi situación es de suma importancia pero no es como si esos estúpidos aldeanos vayan a ingresar a la torre. Y menos con esos anbus vigilando continuamente el edificio...'_

Al reconocer la veracidad detrás de sus propios pensamientos, el rubio optó por retirar la mano del picaporte, optando por permanecer en silencio detrás de la puerta y escuchar un poco de que iba toda la reunión. "Meh, seguro que se trata de una visita de la esposa del Daimyo para ver como van las cosas...", susurró Naruto mientras colocaba su oreja derecha sobre la madera.

Poco sabía él, que los próximos minutos cambiarían su destino por completo.

* * *

"...Estoy cansado Danzo. Los castigos y las torturas ya no hacen nada por aplacar la idiotez de los rebeldes. Y tampoco puedo ejecutarlos. De correrse la voz, esto sólo causaría más descontento entre los aldeanos. No podemos permitirnos otra guerra civil, y menos ahora."

Danzo ahogó una carcajada y la confundió con una fingida tos, algo que Sarutobi no pudo evitar pasar por alto. "Es de esperarse que todo esto se haya salido de control en tan poco tiempo. Después de todo, no has tenido la convicción necesaria para infundir el miedo cuando fue necesario o para mostrarle a esos imbéciles lo que pasa cuando rompen las reglas. Fuiste débil Hiruzen, y ahora Naruto está pagando el precio por eso."

Hiruzen ocultó su rostro tras el sombrero puntiagudo de Hokage. "No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haber sido tan decidido como Minato en lo que a la aldea respecta. Si hubiese sido más severo... más estricto...", el tono de Sarutobi se vio oprimido por la angustia, pero rápidamente logró contenerse. "Pero supongo que era de esperarse que la mitad de la aldea tomara represalias contra él. Y todo porque Minato selló al Kyuubi dentro de su cuerpo para salvarnos a todos — la misma bestia que asesinó a incontables inocentes esa noche. Incluidos los padres de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze."

* * *

Detrás de la puerta, el pobre Uzumaki tuvo que llevarse a una mano a la boca para evitar que el jadeo de sorpresa que amenazó con salir de su boca alertara a los presentes en la oficina.

Toda su existencia, su solitaria existencia sin padres ni hermanos que cuidaran de él se reducía a aquella respuesta: Él era la razón por la cual el día de su cumpleaños se recordara no como un día como cualquier otro, sino como una fecha en la que murieron incontables personas por el ataque del Kyuubi, incluido el Yondaime Hokage y una mujer que Naruto jamás había oído escuchar en su vida; en otras palabras, sus... padres.

El rubio apartó la oreja de la puerta por un momento, sentándose en el suelo mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de oír. Mientras que cualquier otro hubiera sentido un gran orgullo y felicidad de saber que su padre era nada más y nada menos que el legendario Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha, Naruto sólo sintió desolación. Por su culpa, sus padres estaban muertos. Aún sin saber la historia, el rubio no pudo evitar llegar a tal conclusión. Los aldeanos lo odiaban por haberse convertido en un Bijuu, un demo—

 _'...No.'_

De repente, un reconocimiento puro apareció en su mente.

El tener al Kyuubi dentro suyo no lo convertía en él.

Naruto no tenía la culpa por las muertes que ocurrieron hace 8 años. El Kyuubi sí.

Sus padres habían decidido encerrar al zorro dentro suyo para el bien de la aldea, pero en vez de ser tratado como un héroe por actuar como la única barrera que detenía al Bijuu de destruirlo todo nuevamente era tratado como la peor clase de escoria: como un asesino.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, el rubio hizo un enorme esfuerzo para apartar los pensamientos angustiosos que trataban de nublar su resuelto juicio y aproximó la oreja una vez más hacia la puerta...

* * *

"...¿Y cómo pretendes resolver este asunto, Danzo?"

Danzo se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el gran ventanal de la oficina, observando con absoluta calma y satisfacción como la Luna brillaba ahora en el cielo. Tomándose un momento para saborear el aire de incertidumbre que se cernía sobre ambos, el líder de Raíz finalmente respondió. "A fin de terminar con esta falta de respeto hacia tu mandato, sugiero que me permitas llevarme a Naruto conmigo a Raíz. Ahí, será entrenado junto con otros jóvenes de su edad que ya comenzaron su adiestramiento y, a la vez, servirá para ocultarlo del mundo exterior hasta que esté listo para servir a la Aldea como lo que realmente está destinado a ser..."

"¿Qué es?"

"...El arma más poderosa que nos garantizará la victoria sobre las demás aldeas. Con Naruto y el Kyuubi bajo nuestro control, nos convertiremos en la aldea más temible de las Naciones Elementales. Konoha volverá a ocupar un lugar de privilegio como en el liderazgo de Shodaime-sama, Nidaime-sama y... Minato."

Sarutobi exhaló un jadeo de sorpresa ante las palabras de Danzo, e inmediatamente frunció el ceño. "¡Naruto no es un arma que pueda ser usada a tu conveniencia, así como tampoco la bestia que yace en su interior!", el grito del Sandaime provocó no solo que Danzo cerrara su único ojo visible en completa tranquilidad, sino también que el muchacho detrás de la puerta esbozara una pequeña sonrisa de alegría. Al menos, Jiji no lo consideraba un demonio o un arma... "¿¡Es que acaso vamos a ignorar el sacrificio de Minato y Kushina para actuar según tu propia conveniencia!?"

"No es mi conveniencia", respondió Danzo, "sino la de Konoha... y la de Naruto en específico. Dime Hiruzen, ¿qué harás cuando tus propios anbus no sean capaces de detener a toda la aldea? Según mis fuentes, de formar una unión, el usual grupo de 10 a 15 agresores crecerá hasta los 100, y muchos de ellos serán Chunnins o Jounins que aún guardan resentimiento hacia tu protegido."

"E-Eso n-no..."

Ante la falta de una refuta coherente, el líder de Raíz soltó una ligera carcajada. "Justo como lo pensé. Al fin y al cabo, toda estrategia que idees no tendrá solución contra el gran número de Shinobis que irán más allá de su lealtad para tomar venganza contra un Naruto que sufrirá las peores torturas. Después, morirá irremediablemente."

* * *

Naruto oía en absoluto silencio todo lo que a su integridad se refería. Dos ancianos, por así decirlo, estaban decidiendo que hacer con la vida del muchacho, cuando él mismo era quien debía decidir qué hacer y qué no, cómo vivir su vida y qué decisiones debían ser tomadas.

Sin embargo, él estaba convencido de que todo acabaría bien. Después de todo, Sarutobi no iba a permitir que ese tal Danzo se lo llevara en contra de su voluntad... ¿Cierto?

* * *

El Sandaime había permanecido en silencio por varios minutos, secándose el sudor que recorría su arrugada frente con la manga de su túnica de Hokage. Aquella decisión era la más difícil que había sido obligado a tomar en, prácticamente, toda su vida.

Por un lado, podía negarse rotundamente y tratar de solucionar el asunto por su cuenta. Aunque eso implicaría trasladar al muchacho con él a su mansión, dónde sin duda alguna estaría a salvo de los aldeanos, Hiruzen entendía que —de actuar así— Naruto no estaría más a salvo que viviendo en su departamento, aún con escolta anbu las 24 horas del día. En algún momento, lo que Danzo vaticinó se cumpliría y ni los anbus ni su mansión serían capaces de protegerlo.

Tampoco era como si de repente sería capaz de alejarse de sus deberes como Hokage para entrenar al muchacho. Y tampoco podía encomendarle la tarea a los anbus o algún chunnin que tuviese simpatía para con él. Simplemente, ningún entrenamiento estaría completo para el momento en el que todo el caos se desatase.

Por otro lado, Hiruzen tenía la opción de aceptar la petición del líder de Raíz, quien tomaría al Uzumaki como aprendiz y en el peor de los casos lo despojaría de sus emociones — aquello no sólo constituiría una oportunidad para Naruto de entrenar al máximo durante los siguientes años, sino también de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, despistando así a los aldeanos que pronto cesarían en su intento por cobrar venganza.

Aquella última, además, le permitiría a Danzo conseguir un siervo con una bestia muy poderosa que —de ser controlada— le daría la victoria en caso de atentar contra el Sandaime y la aldea misma para conseguir el control de todo.

"Parece que no tengo elección, ¿o sí?"

Danzo sonrió victorioso. "No, a no ser que quieras que el legado de Minato y Kushina perezca por tu ineptitud. La elección es ciertamente tuya."

Con un suspiro de derrota, Hiruzen asintió. "Muy bien. Tienes mi permiso para llevarte a Naruto."

"Excelente", anunció Danzo, poniéndose de pie. "Entonces pasaré a buscarlo a primera hora mañana. Tengo que hacer un reacondicionamiento primero."

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, el líder de Raíz desapareció en un shunshin, dejando a un muy preocupado Sandaime sólo en su oficina.

 _'Todo esto es por el bien de Naruto'_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _'Espero que algún día puedan perdonarme... Kushina, Minato.'_

Sarutobi no comprendió en realidad lo que aquellas palabras habían desencadenado.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki atravesó la aldea a toda velocidad, conteniendo al mismo tiempo las lágrimas que amenazaban con emerger de sus ojos. Si lloraba, sólo estaría rompiendo la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo cuando lo echaron del orfanato, años atrás. Llorar sólo probaría que no era mejor que todos los imbéciles aldeanos que tan miserable hicieron su vida desde que tenía memoria.

Nadie, exceptuando unos pocos, había estado ahí para él, para calmar su dolor y brindarle un poco de alegría y bondad a su existencia. Ichiraku y Ayame eran realmente los únicos que, ahora mismo, Naruto consideraba una familia — Jij-, no, el _Sandaime_ había traicionado su confianza y la de sus difuntos padres, entregándolo sin siquiera preguntarle a un anciano cuyas intenciones eran convertirlo en un arma y usarlo para el supuesto beneficio de una aldea que siempre lo había despreciado.

En su opinión, el sueño de ser Hokage y todos los que habitaban en la aldea —a excepción de unos pocos— podían morirse. Ya nada importaba en absoluto.

Naruto súbitamente detuvo su avance a varios metros de su casa, observando los alrededores con aprehensión y cautela. La oscuridad se sumía en varios rincones de la desierta calle en la que los enemigos podían fácilmente estar esperando para acabar con su vida. Parecía desierta, pero ciertamente si no hacían su movimiento aquella noche, lo harían al día siguiente, o el siguiente. La cuestión era que, ya que su presencia provocaba tanto rechazo y odio, entonces les ahorraría la molestia a esos ingenuos escapando de Konoha.

Sus ojos, brillantes bajo la luz de la Luna, observaron cuidadosamente las diferentes áreas — sus oídos, por otro lado, estaban atentos a cualquier sonido que pudiese producirse además de la vida nocturna en la aldea que se desarrollaba en otras partes de la misma.

Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta después de varios minutos de mantenerse quieto y controlar su respiración que el rubio avanzó hacia su departamento y, de un salto, cruzó la ventana que daba a la azotea. Sin perder el tiempo, Naruto buscó entre sus cosas una mochila, el porta shuriken y kunai que le había regalado Sarutobi — se vio obligado a no prescindir de tal obsequio, aún si provenía del Sandaime. Después de todo, esas armas eran las únicas que tenía para defenderse contra un posible ataque.

Cargando su mochila de las pocas provisiones que proveía, además de llenar una cantimplora con agua, Naruto se percató que tarde o temprano iba a tener que recurrir a la caza y la recolección de verduras y frutas para poder sobrevivir. Sin mucho dinero, poca comida y un lugar fijo al cual ir, las posibilidades de sobrevivir se reducían bastante; más aún, si a esas adversidades le añadimos los anbus que, muy seguramente, seguirían el rastro del rubio apenas Sarutobi se percatase de su huida.

Pero no había otra elección. O intentaba valerse por sí mismo en el mundo exterior o entregaba su libertad a un anciano. Ninguna de las dos opciones resultaba realmente tentadora, de eso el Uzumaki no tenía duda alguna.

* * *

Recorrer el camino que lo separaba de su casa hasta la entrada de la aldea fue más fácil de lo que el rubio esperó. Su brillante e improvisado plan de convertirse en Sasuke Uchiha le había despejado la mayoría del trayecto, con los idiotas de los aldeanos sonriéndole orgullosamente e incluso inclinando la cabeza a su paso.

Lo que otrora le molestó, ahora lo enfurecía sin límites. ¿Por qué el teme del Uchiha, quien ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar a esos fanáticos a la cara, recibía honores y mejor atención que él? Ah sí. Porque era un Uchiha, el último de su clan. El chico prodigio. El mejor de la academia hasta el momento.

Estaban tan ciegos como para ver que en realidad Sasuke no valía más que el culo de un pato lo que, oh casualidad, resultaba ser su peinado. Naruto casi exhaló una amarga carcajada ante su propio pensamiento, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. De haber hecho eso, la fachada que era su disfraz de Uchiha se habría desvanecido de inmediato. Después de todo, el supuesto "prodigio" jamás sonreía, y menos aún reía en mitad de la calle.

Controlando sus pensamientos, Naruto avanzó hacia la entrada imitando la postura del Uchiha: Con la espalda semi encorvada y sus manos en los bolsillos. La parte más difícil estaba por venir, y el rubio lo sabía. Su henge de Sasuke podría haber engañado a más de la mitad de la aldea, pero a dos Chunnin como Kotetsu e Izumo —los guardas de la entrada— un simple jutsu de transformación jamás los confundiría.

Sin embargo, si se presentaba como él mismo, le sería más difícil persuadir a los guardas. Por lo menos, el disfraz le daría más tiempo en caso de que el Hokage acudiera a ambos para preguntarles si alguien había abandonado la aldea — algo que, sin duda alguna, pasaría tarde o temprano. Y mejor que fuese tarde.

"¿Hah? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí a estas horas de la noche?", preguntó Kotetsu, asomando la cabeza por la caseta que yacía a un costado de la entrada. Naruto, quien había tratado de pasar inadvertido por al lado, se detuvo en seco. "¿Y esa mochila?"

"Hn. Voy a acampar en el bosque lindante."

La respuesta de Naruto, creada con el mismo tono de voz del emo Uchiha, sorprendió ligeramente a los guardas. "Pensé que ir de campamento no le sentaba a los Uchiha...", dijo Izumo, rascándose el mentón. "Además, con tanto espacio dentro de la aldea, podrías acampar en cualquier lugar. ¿A qué viene todo esto, Uchiha-san?"

"Sí, que yo sepa los estudiantes de la Academia no tienen permitido salir de la Aldea sin un Jounin o la autorización pertinente del mismísimo Hokage..."

Naruto ya comenzaba a desesperarse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la secretaria del Sandaime podía despertar y contarle a Sarutobi que el Uzumaki había estado en su oficina; si es que todavía no le había contado. Mierda, ahora mismo podía estar en su departamento, buscándolo, para luego percatarse de la carta que Naruto había dejado sobre la mesa de luz junto a su cama.

Si eso ocurría y el Uzumaki aún no estaba a varios kilómetros de Konoha... entonces adiós a su plan.

"No tengo tiempo para esto. O me dejan pasar—"

"¿O qué? ¿Te crees lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar sobre nosotros, _Uchiha_?", interrumpió Kotetsu, con su compañero y él saltando hacia afuera de la caseta y enfrente de 'Sasuke'. "Hazte un favor y ve a casa, antes de que te hagamos mucho daño..."

Naruto frunció el ceño y rápidamente juntó sus manos en un sello. "No me dejan otra opción, tendré que vencerlos."

"Heh, dos chunnin contra un ge—, no, ni siquiera es un ninja de verdad. Esto no va a ser divertido."

Ante la confianza de los guardias, y la aparente calma del supuesto Sasuke, cualquiera habría imaginado que Naruto estaba fuera de sus cabales para intentar pelear mano a mano contra dos ninjas experimentados. Sin embargo, si tanto Izumo como Kotetsu hubiesen sabido lo que el chico planeaba hacer a continuación, jamás se habrían atrevido a enfrentarlo.

Y más si consideramos que el jutsu que el Uzumaki estaba a punto de realizar era...

"¡ **OIROKE NO JUTSU**!"

En cuestión de segundos, los chunnin se vieron impulsados hacia atrás por la fuerza de la sangre que expulsaron sus narices, dejándolos completamente inconscientes y, también, liberando la salida de la aldea.

Aquella era la última vez que Naruto pisaría Konoha como un ciudadano de la misma.

* * *

Después de una larga noche de trabajo, Hiruzen finalmente pudo desperezarse. Entre la gran cantidad de papeleo y el asunto de Naruto, no se había despegado del escritorio en varias horas y el Sol ya comenzaba a salir en el horizonte.

Con aire nostálgico, Sarutobi abandonó la oficina y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de su secretaria para revelarla de su arduo trabajo por el resto de la mañana. Sin embargo, apenas llegó hasta el mismo, el Sandaime no pudo evitar verse algo sorprendido al ver que —aparentemente— su ayudante no se encontraba en su puesto. _'Quizás se marchó hace poco'_ , pensó, confundido, pero antes de que pudiese darse media vuelta y marcharse un leve gemido se hizo audible muy cerca de donde se hallaba el escritorio de madera.

En un segundo, la secretaria se hizo visible desde detrás del escritorio, poniéndose de pie con ligera dificultad mientras se apoyaba en la silla que yacía cerca. Un hilo de sangre aún podía observarse descendiendo de su fosa nasal hasta el labio superior, mientras que sus mejillas continuaban enrojecidas por el jutsu que Naruto había usado para dejarla inconsciente.

Hiruzen inmediatamente se aproximó a la secretaria y la ayudó a sentarse sobre la silla, esbozando una mueca de preocupación al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. No había signos de ataque físico, y tampoco parecía despertar de un genjutsu. ¿Pero qué podría haberle...? "¿Qué te ocurrió, Takami-san?"

"Él... Hime-sama... Oiroke...", la secretaria sacudió la cabeza violentamente mientras trataba de eliminar esos pensamientos pervertidos que volvían a confundirla. "N-Naruto... aquí..."

"¿Naruto? ¿Pero qué—?"

Y entonces el cerebro del Sandaime lo detuvo en seco, brindándole una respuesta que lo dejó helado.

"¡Oh no, Naruto!"

* * *

"¡Busquen por los alrededores de la aldea! ¡Cada árbol, arbusto, cueva del bosque lindante, quiero que lo recorran todo!"

"¡HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Los anbus bajo las órdenes directas de Sarutobi desaparecieron en un torbellino de humo, alejándose de la entrada de la aldea en distintas direcciones para cumplir con la misión que se les había encomendado.

"¡Hiruzen! ¿¡Cual es el significado de esto!?", gritó Danzo, apareciendo frente al actual Hokage y a los ya recuperados Izumo y Kotetsu.

Sarutobi se giró hacia el líder de Raíz con ambas manos sobre su espalda. La expresión en su rostro claramente revelaba cuan shockeado estaba por cómo se habían desenvuelto los acontecimientos en base a su previa conversación con su ex compañero de equipo. "Naruto escapó de la aldea."

"¿¡QUÉ!?", inmediatamente, Danzo apuntó una mirada furiosa en dirección a los chunnin. "¡Ustedes dos! ¿¡Cómo permitieron que eso pasara!?"

Izumo y Kotetsu intercambiaron miradas nerviosas por un momento y luego agacharon la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. "N-Naruto nos engañó usando un henge para adoptar la forma de Sasuke Uchiha."

"Lo detuvimos, por supuesto, pero después el..."

"...usó su técnica secreta", finalizó Kotetsu, ruborizándose levemente.

"¿Técnica secreta? ¿Qué técnica se—?", su propia pregunta se vio interrumpida ante la visión de los rostros rojos de ambos chunnin. Entonces, él mismo se percató de la respuesta. "Oh, _esa técnica_."

Sarutobi sacudió la cabeza en completa verguenza. El mismo había caído en el Oiroke no Jutsu más veces de las que podía contar. "Como sea, quiero que ustedes dos vuelvan a su puesto. No debemos descuidar la aldea."

"¡Hai, Sandaime-sama!"

Cuando ambos chunnins regresaron a la caseta que yacía unos pocos metros más allá de su actual posición, Danzo hizo una seña y varios anbus con túnicas, máscaras y capuchas aparecieron detrás de él arrodillados en señal de respeto. "Busquen a Naruto Uzumaki y traigánmelo ante mí. Yo me ocuparé de él."

"Hai."

Al igual que los anbus del Hokage, los subordinados de Danzo desaparecieron en un torbellino de humo, dejando a ambos ancianos sólos junto a la entrada. "Todo esto es culpa tuya Hiruzen. No previste las consecuencias de haber impedido que mis anbus vigilaran a Naruto, y ahora nuestro plan peligra. No quiero ni pensar que podría ser de Konoha si alguna otra aldea logra reclutar al Kyuubi en sus filas..."

Sarutobi ignoró al anciano por completo y se acomodó el sombrero, dándose media vuelta y enfilando en la dirección contraria a la entrada.

"Ocúpate de la aldea mientras no estoy Danzo. Tengo algo que hacer", dijo el Hokage mientras fijaba rumbo hacia la mansión oculta de Minato y Kushina. "Si hay alguna novedad del paradero de Naruto, avísame. Hasta entonces, no debo ser interrumpido. ¿Quedó claro?"

"Como el agua."

El líder de raíz no pudo hacer más que observar como el Sandaime se alejaba en la distancia, urgiendo planes de emergencia en caso de que Naruto —de alguna forma— pudiese evadir a todos los anbus que habían sido enviados tras de él.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **[1] Es el mismo Jutsu de Naruto para convertirse en Naruko, pero a la inversa.**

Uff que capítulo largo me tocó escribir, pensé que no llegaría con el tiempo, pero al final pude terminarlo para antes de que me fuese muy complicado escribir por los exámenes finales y todo eso. Mi primer año en la universidad hace que sólo sea más complicado todo pero bueno, al menos logré llegar a segundo sin complicaciones.

No creo que publique el segundo capi hasta la semana que viene, porque rindo el martes y entre estudio y práctica no creo tener mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero creanme cuando les que esta historia no va a quedar olvidada. Así que chicos y chicas, tenganme paciencia. ¡Onegai shimasu, minna-san!

¿Qué creen que pasará con Naruto? ¿Escapará? ¿Será capturado por los anbus? ¿Qué pareja tendrá? ¿A dónde irá? El que adivine una de estas tres tendrá premio jeje. Les doy una pista para la pareja: No es ninguna chica de Konoha, pero sí pertenece a una aldea en específico. Y es rubia. Más no puedo decir xdd.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Encontrando el camino

Sección de notas:

Estoy de vuelta, chicos y chicas! Y más rápido de lo que pensé que estaría! La verdad es que tenía algo de tiempo libre y, como tenía la idea para el siguiente capi en mi mente, me adelanté a escribirlo para antes de la semana que viene porque en la misma no voy a poder escribir nada u.u (Culpen a los exámenes, no a mí xD).

Me sorprendió mucho la cantidad de favoritos y followers que reunió el primer capi, eso me alegró mucho y me ayudó a continuar escribiendo para publicar este capi antes de que me fuese imposible escribir. Agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews, los cuales leí con gusto.

 **alexsennin9999** : ¡El premio es tuyo compañero! Acertaste a la primera, porque la pareja va a ser Naruto x Samui. Sip, esa era mi intención desde el principio. ¡Así que un saludo muy grande para ti!

ACLARO: No voy a poder actualizar hasta dentro de una/ una semana y media por culpa de los exámenes finales. Pero apenas me desocupe comenzaré con el capítulo siguiente.

Por último, quizás vean que me apresuré en algunos puntos, pero recuerden que soy noob en el sitio. Cualquier comentario que me quieran hacer (con respeto y constructivismo) me ayudará a mejorar, de eso estoy seguro.

 **/Disclaimer/ La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, así como tampoco los personajes, nombres de lugares o cualquier cosa que sea obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Tampoco me pertenece la mención de la espada de Hagure Yuusha no Estetica o cualquier personaje que se llegue a mencionar y nunca van a ser míos a no ser que misteriosamente me regalen los derechos de autor T.T**

 **Encontrando el camino**

Naruto exhaló un suspiro de cansancio mientras se recostaba contra el tronco de un árbol. Con un movimiento, el agua emanó de su cantimplora, atravesó la abertura entre sus labios y descendió por su garganta, hidratando rápidamente su agotado cuerpo.

El Sol ya se elevaba imponente en el cielo, con muy pocas nubes que impidiesen que sus rayos de luz pudiesen iluminar la tierra debajo. Era una mañana bastante agradable — algo que Naruto agradecía profundamente. Con lluvia, sus movimientos se ralentizarían enormemente; aunque, por otro lado, le habría sido mucho más sencillo ocultar su rastro para engañar a los anbus que —muy seguramente— le pisaban los talones.

Sin embargo, si bien el Uzumaki no era un ninja, sus grandes reservas de chakra junto con su resistencia natural le permitían recorrer grandes distancias a gran velocidad, aún si apenas entrenaba su cuerpo desde que ingresó a la Academia. De hecho, y gracias a tales atributos, las pocas horas de ventaja que le llevaba a sus perseguidores las había aprovechado bien, evitando los senderos y las ciudades del País del Fuego para avanzar aún más rápido. Al mantenerse siempre en movimiento, Naruto obtenía valiosos minutos que los anbus podrían usar para entrar en cada ciudad por la que pasaban.

Nadie en Konoha jamás imaginaría que el "Demonio" pudiese ser tan listo como para hacer exactamente lo opuesto a lo que se podría esperar de él, o al menos eso era lo que el hijo del Yondaime Hokage pensaba.

 _'Será mejor que me ponga en marcha cuanto antes',_ pensó Naruto, poniéndose de pie como si no hubiese estado agotado en lo absoluto. _'Sé que estoy cerca de la frontera oeste del País del Fuego. Pero si no me apresuro, jamás podré cruzarla a tiempo.'_

Su objetivo actual era alejarse del área dónde aún podían capturarlo sin provocar un incidente con otra aldea. Según lo que el Uzumaki había aprendido en clase —al menos, una de las pocas cosas útiles que había aprendido de la Academia— si ninjas de una aldea en particular cruzaban la frontera de su país e ingresaban en territorio controlado por otra aldea sin haber solicitado permiso antes, un conflicto podía desatarse entre ambos bandos.

Por eso, Naruto sabía que una vez fuera de los límites de la frontera, los anbus no lo perseguirían.

Con una rápida mirada hacia atrás para asegurarse que nadie se aproximaba, el Uzumaki saltó hacia la rama de un árbol aledaño y continuó su camino, usando toda la velocidad que le fuese posible para abandonar el País.

* * *

"¡Alto, equipo!", declaró el líder del escuadrón anbu que había enviado Hiruzen Sarutobi. En un instante, dos anbus más se hicieron presente en el claro del bosque, ligeramente sorprendidos por la súbita orden de su Taicho.

"¿Qué ocurre, Saru-Taicho?"

La pregunta de Neko, la única mujer en el equipo, apareció tan súbitamente como la orden que los había detenido en el claro. Saru se mantuvo estoico por un momento, para luego girar la cabeza hacia la derecha y la izquierda sucesivamente. "Debemos reorganizarnos. En este punto, el camino se divide en tres."

El último miembro del escuadrón se acercó a su capitán y asintió. "Conociendo al muchacho, pudo haber tomado cualquiera de las tres direcciones", sugirió el conocido como Kuma, agachándose para observar la tierra debajo. "Su rastro es claramente distinguible hasta este punto. Después, desaparece, como si de repente se hubiera alejado volando o algo por el estilo."

"Tampoco puedo sentir su chakra. Es como si... lo estuviese ocultando a propósito", mencionó Neko, mostrándose bastante sorprendida por aquel hecho.

"¿Hah? La gran Anbu sensorial del que todo el escuadrón se jacta ¿no puede sentir chakra? ¡Este debe ser nuestro día de suerte!"

Neko sacudió la cabeza hacia los costados, ignorando el comentario irónico de Kuma y concentrándose en la tarea entre manos.

"Ese gaki...", gruñó Saru. "Está claro que lo subestimamos, pero ni así logrará escaparse de nosotros. Debemos encontrarlo antes de que abandone el País del Fuego, lo que parece ser su plan actual", con un gesto de su mano, los anbus a su cargo se irguieron en sus posiciones. "Kuma, dirígite al este. Si sabe de su herencia, es probable que desee dirigirse al País del Remolino, el antiguo hogar de los Uzumaki."

"¡Hai, Taicho!"

Cuando Kuma desapareció en un torbellino de humo, Saru se volvió hacia el último miembro del escuadrón. "Neko, quiero que te encargues del área oeste. Es improbable que el gaki se dirija en esa dirección, pero..."

"...No debemos subestimarlo.", finalizó Neko, haciendo una leve reverencia. "No se preocupe taicho, de estar ahí, no dejaré que escape. Después de todo, se lo debo a Minato-sama."

* * *

Neko avanzó a toda velocidad hacia el oeste, en dirección al borde que separaba al País del Fuego del País de los Ríos, una pequeña nación que lindaba con el País de la Lluvia y el País del Viento. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho mientras saltaba de rama en rama. Ella sabía que tenía poco tiempo, no sólo para encontrar a Naruto y advertirle de los peligros a los que estaba expuesto, sino también para regresar al punto de reencuentro y borrar los rastros que el chico de 8 años había dejado atrás.

Si su equipo no se había percatado de tal evidencia era gracias al genjutsu que había usado para ocultarla. Además, no le fue difícil engañarlos afirmando que no podía sentir el chakra de Naruto, puesto que su lealtad jamás había sido puesta a prueba — ni siquiera el mismísimo Yondaime Hokage lo había hecho mientras vivió, y menos después de haberla apoyado en su entrenamiento desde que era pequeña.

Aquella última, era una de las tantas razones por las que había decidido ir en contra de sus responsabilidades como Anbu de Konohagakure no Sato para ayudar al hijo de Minato a escapar de lo que sería una tortura segura de vuelta en la aldea. Aunque... primero tenía que encon—

De repente, algo atravesó a toda velocidad la arboleda que se encontraba delante de ella, dirigiéndose hacia dónde Neko rápidamente reconoció como la frontera que separaba al País del Fuego de tierras aledañas. Con un simple reconocimiento de su chakra, la anbu pudo determinar al instante que aquel era Naruto Uzumaki saltando sobre las ramas de los árboles.

"¡Oi, Naruto! ¡Espera!"

El pequeño de 8 años se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito de aquella persona que conocía su nombre. _'¡Maldición! ¡Me encontraron!'_ , sin darse vuelta, el rubio arremetió en dirección contraria a Neko y continuó su camino. "¡No pienso volver a ese infierno!", exclamó el Uzumaki, usando toda la velocidad que le fue posible reunir para tratar de ampliar la distancia entre él y su perseguidor.

"Tch."

Neko inmediatamente reanudó su paso acelerado y saltó hacia los árboles, esperando que el impulso fuese suficiente como para alcanzar al rubio antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, Naruto no era conocido como uno de los aprendices a gennin más rápidos y resistentes de la Hoja por nada, y su velocidad —si bien nada impresionante— era suficiente como para que el mismo mantuviese la distancia que lo separaba de la joven mujer que pronto comenzó a sentirse desesperada.

Si no terminaba pronto con aquel asunto, todo su plan se vería arruinado.

 _'No me queda opción'_ , pensó, desenfundando un kunai. Rápidamente, la anbu acumuló todo su chakra en sus piernas y usó el impulso para moverse instantáneamente hacia delante, colocándose justo delante del rubio.

Naruto, quien venía a toda velocidad, no pudo cambiar de dirección para evitar que la Anbu lo interceptara al llegar a la rama del siguiente árbol y lo golpeara bruscamente contra el tronco del mismo. El kunai ahora yacía sobre la garganta del Uzumaki, mientras que la otra mano de Neko sujetaba firmemente el brazo de su objetivo tras su espalda.

En sólo un instante, Neko había logrado interceptar a Naruto con sólo un movimiento.

"Estás atrapado. Ya no hay lugar al que puedas correr."

El Uzumaki trató de liberarse del fiero agarre de su captora, pero fue en vano. Cualquier fuerza que tratase de usar para escapar era inmediatamente reflejada en su contra. "¿Q-Qué vas a hacer? ¿V-Vas a l-llevarme de vuelta?", preguntó, temeroso. Los miedos que otrora había olvidado cuando se escapó de Konoha, ahora resurgían con gran fuerza. Si regresaba a la aldea... No, ni siquiera podía atreverse a pensar lo que pasaría si eso pasaba. "¡A-Antes m-muerto que ser usado como un arma!"

"Ten cuidado, podría cumplirse lo que deseas", ante un ligero estremecimiento de Naruto, Neko sonrió tras su máscara. Sintiendo que ya lo había asustado lo suficiente como para asegurarse que no escaparía, la mujer lo liberó lentamente de su agarre, guardando el kunai en su porta-kunai.

Naruto volteó inmediatamente hacia la anbu, mostrándose muy sorprendido de lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Tú... ¿No se supone que me deberías estar arrastrando de vuelta a Konoha?", preguntó el rubio, tildando la cabeza hacia un costado en señal de confusión.

"Eso haría, si de verdad fuese mi intención", dijo Neko, para luego quitarse la máscara. El chico, de inmediato, ensanchó los ojos en sorpresa. "Lo que quiero es ayudarte, Naruto."

El rubio no pudo evitar arquear las cejas como reacción a lo que acababa de oír. Aquella mujer de largo cabello púrpura y ojos marrones le resultó muy familiar pero... no podía más que suponer que debía tratarse de una de las anbu de Sarutobi. Después de todo, el Hokage tenía un escuadrón personal que lo protegía a dónde quiera que fuese. "¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo? ¿Ahorrándole la molestia a la Aldea asesinándome aquí mismo?", antes de que Neko pudiese responder, Naruto prosiguió. "Si es así, antes me gustaría conocer el nombre de mi asesina."

La mujer frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza en negación. "Mi nombre es Yugao. Yugao Uzuki. Y mi intención no es quitarte la vida."

"Pff, sí claro, ¿qué sigue? ¿Mis padres, resucitando de entre los muertos?", preguntó ironicamente Naruto, para luego agachar la cabeza. "Mira, lo que sea que vayas a hacer, hazlo rápido."

Mientras el rubio cerraba los ojos y se esperaba lo peor, Yugao —en cambio— hizo algo totalmente diferente a lo que el Uzumaki creía que haría con él: Lo abrazó. "Yo nunca podría causarle daño alguno al hijo de Minato-sama."

En un instante, Naruto sintió cómo el calor corría hasta sus mejillas, producto del amable gesto que ínfimas veces en su vida había recibido de otra persona. Sin embargo, y antes de que el chico pudiese reaccionar, la mujer se separó gentilmente del pequeño. "¿Lo entiendes ahora, Naruto? No soy tu enemiga."

"¿P-Pero por qué? Es decir, yo creí que todos en la aldea me odiaban... a excepción de Ayame y el viejo Ichiraku."

Yugao se percató de que el pequeño no había incluido al Sandaime cómo una de las personas que no lo odiaban; Aunque seguramente el Uzumaki tenía varios motivos como para fundamentar su escape de Konoha — siendo el actual Hokage la principal razón, o eso suponía. De otro modo, alguien como Naruto jamás habría hecho lo que hizo.

"Es una larga historia Naruto-kun, y me temo que no tengo tiempo suficiente como para contártela. Mis compañeros sospecharán si regresan y yo no estoy allí", anunció la mujer, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el chico al oír el sufijo que le había añadido a su nombre. "Sin embargo, no vine aquí en vano. Verás, te he traído algo que te será de mucha utilidad en tus viajes."

"¿¡Enserio Yugao-neechan!? ¿¡Qué es, qué es!?", exclamó el rubio, saltando de arriba a abajo en la rama con emoción incontenible. Yugao le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa al muchacho al escuchar sus palabras y cómo la había llamado, y a continuación sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pergamino cuidadosamente enrollado. Naruto, quien al verlo se imaginó que contenía un jutsu genial y muy poderoso, se mostró profundamente sorprendido cuando se percató de que —en realidad— se trataba de un mapa bastante detallado de las Naciones Elementales. "¿Hah? ¿Un mapa?"

Yugao mantuvo su sonrisa mientras desplegaba el pergamino sobre su falda, sentándose sobre la rama del árbol. Con un gesto, le indicó al Uzumaki que hiciera lo mismo. "Así es. Este mapa contiene la ubicación de cada aldea oculta, cada pueblo y ciudad de cada país y alguna que otra ruta que pueda ser usada como atajo."

"Guau", al escuchar aquello, Naruto de repente comenzó a ver al mapa con otros ojos. Ojos de admiración. "¿Cómo lo conseguiste, Yugao-neechan?"

"Bueno, cada escuadrón anbu tiene uno. Este en particular lo dibujé yo misma. Y ahora es tuyo."

El Uzumaki aceptó el regalo con asombro. Lágrimas se arrinconaron en sus ojos, pero las contuvo. No quería mostrarse débil ante una de las personas que le mostraba amabilidad como pocas otras en su vida. "N-No sé que decir..."

Yugao soltó una ligera risa. "Un gracias sería suficiente."

"A-Arigato. Prometo que lo usaré bien", luego de enrollar el pergamino y guardarlo cuidadosamente en su mochila, Naruto se giró una vez más hacia la Uzuki. "¿Qué harás ahora, oneechan?"

"Bueno, mi escuadrón no tarda en volver al punto de encuentro, por lo que deberé regresar antes que sospechen. Después de todo, tenemos que reportarle las malas noticias al Hokage", Naruto y Yugao rieron brevemente ante el comentario. "En cuanto a ti, la aldea más cercana a tu posición es la Aldea de los Artesanos, un lugar donde se crean las mejores armas de todas las Naciones Elementales. Ahí podrás reabastecerte y conseguir más Kunai y Shuriken... si tienes el dinero suficiente claro."

Naruto se ruborizó en señal de verguenza. "En realidad... olvidé traer dinero cuando salí así que no creo que pueda—"

La mujer repentinamente interrumpió al muchacho alzando una mano. Cuando el muchacho se detuvo, Yugao inspeccionó su bolsillo derecho y sacó una bolsa de tamaño mediano. "Ten, con esto tienes suficiente para sobrevivir por un mes... si lo administras bien, claro está."

"Y-Yugao-neechan..."

"Tómalo como un préstamo con intereses. Además, cuando te vuelva a ver, tendrás que devolverme el doble ¿Ne?"

"H-Hah...", respondió Naruto, sintiendo como una gota de sudor recorría su nuca ante la condición de Yugao. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir que era su deber devolverle aquellos favores en el futuro. Después de todo, la ayuda que le prestaba en aquel momento le permitiría al Uzumaki sobrevivir donde quiera que fuese. "Te pagaré todo esto algún día neechan, lo prometo."

Yugao volvió a abrazar al rubio, pero esta vez el chico le correspondió el gesto. "Sé que lo harás Naruto-kun. Pero ahora, prométeme que encontrarás un buen sensei y entrenarás muy duro. Si es necesario, únete a otra aldea en la que te respeten por lo que eres y por lo que llevas dentro. En mi opinión, Kumogakure sería una buena opción a considerar después de la Aldea de los Artesanos — he oído que tienen dos jinchuurikis muy fuertes que son considerados como héroes tanto por los shinobis de Kumo como por los aldeanos."

Los ojos del muchacho se ensancharon en evidente sorpresa, y su rostro se iluminó de inmediato ante la idea de una vida normal donde era tratado con respeto por todos. "¿D-De verdad existe un lugar así?"

"Eso creo. No por nada la Aldea escondida entre las Nubes es la más poderosa en todas las Naciones Elementales", afirmó Yugao, muy para el regocijo del Uzumaki. Si aquello último era cierto y conseguía ser admitido como un shinobi de Kumogakure, entonces su sueño de ser respetado se cumpliría finalmente. "Aunque de ti depende lograr llegar hasta ahí. El camino es largo y peligroso, y ten por seguro que sólo —y sin entrenamiento formal— no durarás mucho en las Naciones Elementales. Tienes que estar preparado para emprender ese viaje."

Una enorme sonrisa se abrió paso hasta los labios del rubio. "¡Hai Yugao-neechan, no te defraudaré!"

Al ver la felicidad que irradiaba el muchacho, Yugao se cuestionó por un momento si de verdad estaba bien dejarlo sólo en un País totalmente extraño para él. Sin embargo, no podía irse con el pequeño — el Sandaime y el escuadrón debían ser despistados del paradero actual del rubio.

Por mucho que le pesara, no había forma de que pudiese darle la espalda a Konoha. Por lo menos, no ahora.

"Bien, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Hay mucho que hacer, y poco tiempo."

Naruto se puso de pie antes que la Uzuki y la miró con cierta tristeza. "¿Segura que estarás bien, Yugao-neechan?"

"No te preocupes por mí, Naruto-kun, sé cuidarme sola", la mujer se paró sobre la rama para después darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio. En respuesta, las mismas se tiñeron de un leve tono rojizo. "Y ten cuidado ahí fuera. El País de los Ríos es un lugar tranquilo y poco frecuentado por shinobis o anbus, pero mantén la guardia elevada. Nunca se sabe qué pueda estar acechando en los caminos."

"Lo tendré, oneechan. Muchas gracias."

Ante la reverencia del muchacho, Yugao no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. "Buena suerte Naruto-kun. La necesitarás."

Y como si aquellas palabras hubiesen sido la señal de partida, ambos se alejaron a toda velocidad en direcciones diferentes.

* * *

"Veamos... Si voy a la derecha... No, ese camino lleva a Amegakure. Hum, entonces la Aldea de los Artesanos debe estar... en esa dirección", concluyó Naruto, girando la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Luego de algunos segundos más en los que el pequeño volvió a inspeccionar el trayecto a seguir para estar seguro, el chico finalmente reanudó su marcha, caminando a paso firme pero tranquilo a la vez.

Hacía sólo veinte minutos, el rubio por fin había cruzado la frontera del País del Fuego, dejando atrás todo peligro que lo acechaba constantemente mientras se encontraba en el otro sector. La sensación de libertad inundaba sus sentidos mientras avanzaba, y —a decir verdad— era lo más vigorizante que había experimentado en toda su vida — la capacidad de hacer lo que se le antojase sin la presión constante de los aldeanos u otros ninjas de su aldea.

Por supuesto que Naruto no había permitido en ningún momento que tales sensaciones confundiesen su mente y lo distrajesen de los peligros que, según Yugao, podían estar acechando a ambos lados del camino, pero su felicidad era demasiada como para siquiera pensar en preocuparse. Después de todo, apenas era mediodía, y antes del anochecer llegaría a su destino.

O al menos eso esperaba...

"Oi."

Una voz repentina provocó que el muchacho se congelara en su posición, manteniéndose inmóvil por algunos segundos en los que el terror invadió su cuerpo. Sin embargo, luego de debatirse entre huir o enfrentar a quienquiera que le había dirigido la palabra, Naruto optó por darse media vuelta con suma cautela para no atraer un ataque contra él.

En un instante, los ojos del rubio captaron la imagen de un hombre alto con cabello plateado corto el cual cubría el lado izquierdo de su rostro, ojos negros y piel morena — rasgos muy inusuales a lo que Naruto estaba acostumbrado a ver en la Aldea. El tipo llevaba una camisa negra con cuello alto sin mangas, pantalones sueltos, y lo que parecía ser un chaleco blanco que dejaba libre el sector derecho de su pecho hasta su hombro. Tras su espalda se revelaba un Zanbato de gran tamaño que se asemejaba a una gran cuchilla de acero.

Sin embargo, y aunque sintió algo de alivio al ver que no se trataba de un ninja de Konoha, Naruto no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza hacia un costado en señal de confusión. "¿Q-Quien eres?"

El hombre decidió ignorar su pregunta deliberadamente y respondió con una de las suyas. "¿Qué hace un niño como tú por estos lares? Que yo sepa, la única aldea a la redonda es la de esos viejos artesanos..."

"¿Y si acaso decidiera no contestar esa pregunta?", sugirió Naruto, mostrándose más rebelde de lo que cualquier chico en su situación se hubiese mostrado en aquella situación. Era claro que aquel era un ninja altamente experimentado en el combate, pero eso al rubio poco le importaba ya — estaba cansado de agachar la cabeza y permitir que todo el mundo lo pasara por encima.

El ninja observó perezosamente de arriba a abajo al muchacho por un momento, para luego encogerse de hombros. "Meh, estás en tu derecho de responder o no", respondió el hombre, colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos y reanudando su camino, sin más deseo que completar con la misión que se le había asignado. "Ja ne."

Sin embargo, no estaba en su destino alejarse antes de que el muchacho moviese su sorprendido rostro hasta que sus ojos se enfocaran en la banda shinobi que se encontraba atada en el brazo derecho del moreno. Por algunos segundos, su mente analizó el símbolo y el significado detrás del mismo, mientras que el ninja se alejaba en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba la Aldea de los Artesanos.

Cuando por fin se percató de a qué aldea pertenecía tal banda, los ojos del chico se ensancharon en sorpresa.

"¡E-Espera!", exclamó el rubio de repente, corriendo para alcanzar la figura del shinobi. "¿Por casualidad esa es la banda que identifica a los ninjas de Kumogakure?"

El ninja sonrió levemente. "¿Y si acaso decidiera no contestar esa pregunta?"

Naruto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con evidente frustración y molestia ante la misma pregunta que, momentos atrás, había usado para mostrarse fuerte e independiente. Sin embargo, ahora era imperativo para él averiguar algo más del moreno, aún si eso suponía revelarle su identidad a un completo extraño. "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzu— Namikaze", respondió el rubio con algo de desdén.

Adoptar el apellido de su padre era algo riesgoso, y lo sabía, pero quizás le ayudaría a conseguir las respuestas que buscaba. Por otro lado, si aquel ninja pertenecía a una aldea que, aún después de muerto, odiaba a su padre, entonces estaría en serios problemas.

No quedaba más remedio que afrontar el peligro.

"¿...Naruto Namikaze, eh? Esto se pone interesante", dijo el moreno, cerrando los ojos y deteniendo su avance por un momento. "Juzgando por tu aspecto, tu padre fue nada más y nada menos que el Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha. ¿O me equivoco?", el chico sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. Pero antes que pudiese abrir la boca para responder, el ninja prosiguió. "Bueno, quizás esta misión sea más interesante de lo que pensé al principio. Es decir, no todos los días conoces al hijo de una leyenda."

El rubio esbozó una enorme sonrisa ante el comentario, pero de inmediato retornó a su postura firme y su expresión cautelosa. "Así es, mi padre fue el Yondaime Hokage. Ahora, ¿podrías responder a mi pregunta?"

"De acuerdo. Soy Darui. Jounin de Kumogakure no Sato."

Cuesta describir la emoción que inmediatamente reemplazó la precaución y el sentido común del rubio, quien no pudo evitar cruzar ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonreír como sólo él podía hacer. "¡Ja, lo sabía!", dijo el muchacho con felicidad. "Y por lo que veo pareces ser muy fuerte..."

"Pues, eso creo. No por nada soy la mano derecha del Raikage", respondió Darui tranquilamente, sin mostrarse arrogante o presumido de sus habilidades.

"¿¡La mano derecha del Raikage!?", ante la pronta exclamación del pequeño a su lado, el moreno asintió con lentitud. Naruto permaneció en silencio algunos momentos con una mano sobre su mentón. Luego, le asintió al aburrido Jounin. "Yosh, ya lo decidí. Te acompañaré a Kumo una vez que termines tu misión."

"¿Hah? ¿Desde cuando accedí a viajar contigo? Además, se supone que sí de verdad eres el hijo del ex Yondaime entonces tu lealtad debe estar con Konoha..."

Para la sorpresa de Darui, Naruto descendió la mirada hasta que su cabello ocultó la parte superior de su rostro. Su expresión, antes decidida, se tornó fría y obscura. "Yo jamás podría tenerle lealtad a una aldea que trató de matarme desde que tengo memoria", susurró el chico. "Esos imbéciles sólo me mirarían con odio y seguirían atentando contra mi vida sin importar qué haga..."

"..."

"Es por eso que escapé, para respetar y cumplir con la responsabilidad que me encomendaron mis padres desde el momento en el que nací", Naruto alzó la mirada antes de continuar. "Necesito ser fuerte para poder proteger al mundo y a todos aquellos que no me consideren un asesino, un monstruo, un _demonio_."

Darui observó en silencio como la frialdad que profesaba el rubio al principio era reemplazada por una determinación que pocas veces era vista en una persona. Y menos en un chico tan joven. A simple vista, el Jounin se percató de las marcas que la vida había dejado en Naruto; el sufrimiento, la soledad y el odio de los demás hacia él no lo habían convertido en un ser maléfico, sino todo lo contrario.

Por supuesto que era entendible que el chico no pudiese hacer otra cosa que sentir desprecio por todos aquellos que habían hecho su vida tan miserable. Sin embargo, al moreno le resultaba increíble el hecho que Naruto no profesase deseos de venganza contra la aldea originaria de sus padres.

 _'Este chico...'_ , pensó Darui, analizando la expresión calma pero al mismo tiempo resuelta del rubio. Aquella no era una expresión propia de un niño, sino de un adulto experimentado. "¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres, chico?"

La expresión del rubio no se vio alterada en lo más mínimo. "Jamás estuve tan seguro de algo en mi vida."

Darui exhaló un suspiro. "Espero que sepas lo que haces. Al Raikage no le va a hacer mucha gracia que tome un aprendiz sin su permiso. Menos aún, al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi."

"¿Aprendiz...? Eso significa..."

"Hai hai, he decidido arriesgarme contigo. Después de todo, siempre me dio curiosidad cómo me desempeñaría como un Jounin sensei..."

El corazón de Naruto le dio un vuelco al entender lo que aquellas palabras significaban y no pudo ensanchar los ojos. "¿¡ENSERIO ME TOMARÁ COMO SU APRENDIZ!? ¡Arigato Gozaimasu, Darui-sen—!" De pronto, la última parte de la oración del peliplateado resonó nuevamente en su mente: _'...Menos aún, al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi'._ "Espera un momento", el rubio apuntó un dedo acusador a Darui mientras su expresión se tornaba en una de completo shock. "¿¡Cómo sabes que soy un Jinchuuriki!?"

El Jounin esbozó una sonrisa perspicaz mientras reanudaba su marcha. "Fácil. Lo deduje."

"Mou, no es justo sensei...", respondió el rubio, haciendo un leve puchero. Sin embargo, la felicidad de saber que sería entrenado por un Jounin de Kumogakure era mayor que su curiosidad por enterarse cómo supo su nuevo maestro que él era un Jinchuuriki.

Darui mantuvo su sonrisa mientras usaba una mano para revolver el cabello del rubio. "Vamos Naruto, si todavía quieres ir a Kumo y que te entrene, primero tenemos que llegar a la Aldea de los Artesanos. No me haré responsable por ti si te quedas atrás..."

"¡Hai, sensei!", exclamó el rubio obedientemente, para luego alcanzar una vez más al moreno.

Al haber hecho aquello, Darui estaba guiando al rubio en sus primeros pasos hacia la grandeza.

 **(CONTINUARÁ)**

* * *

¡Que giro en la trama tenemos aquí! Espero que les haya gustado la idea que tenía para Naruto, quien empezará su entrenamiento el siguiente capítulo. Esperen cosas muy geniales como la adqusición de una espada (La que mencioné en el capi anterior) y muchas cosas más.

Repito: la pareja va a ser Naruto x Samui, no un harem. No hago harems porque me parecen un poco... difíciles de escribir. Aunque no estoy en contra de ellos, es más, me gusta mucho leerlos, pero creo que me falta mucha práctica para empezar a animarme con ese tipo de historia.

Cualquier sugerencia o comentario que quieran hacer, no duden en hacerlo. Pueden enviarme un PM o un review con su aporte que con gusto lo leeré. Después de todo, estoy abierto a ideas que puedan aportar a esta historia.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
